


In Screaming Color

by ephemeral_epiphany



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Artist Clarke, CEO Lexa (The 100), Coffee Shop, Everything is fine in the end, F/F, Soulmates, Wedding, but stick with me, ie: death major injuries or stops loving you, it can flicker in and out if your soulmate is no longer your soulmate, it's a little angsty, they see in black and white but when they meet their soulmate they see color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_epiphany/pseuds/ephemeral_epiphany
Summary: Lexa Woods decides to stop by the small coffee shop after going on a jog very early in the morning, and things go on from there.OrAn angsty, small soulmate one-shot that spans through the important events of Clarke and Lexa's lives.





	

Lexa had left her keys on the counter. Again. She sighed to herself and jogged back to the front door, stumbling through the black and white house. She shook her head to rid the weariness from her mind; her morning jog may have been a little too early. It was five o'clock in the morning, but Lexa thought she could handle it. She should have just stayed in bed, and she knew that college was taking a toll not only on her mental state, but on her physical state as well and she should have just let her morning jog be. 

But that didn't stop her from trying to stay in shape, oh no. The only person who has ever been able to stop Lexa from doing what she wants was her adoptive sister: Anya. Lexa shook her head again, trying to stop from drifting off. She decided she would stop by the small café on her way to Trikru Enterprises. She had inherited it from her father, but there would be hell to pay if she had not gone to college, so she did. 

Lexa quickly stuffed the grey keys into her pocket, and opened the door with a deep breathe, peering up at the white sky, with few grey-white clouds littering it. Lexa unlocked her car, and got into the driver's side to put the key into the ignition. Once her car started wind blew in her face and she happily hummed, turning on the radio and stepping on the gas pedal to get to The City of Light; the small coffee shop off of fifth avenue. She stopped at the traffic light, hoping that she made out the color correctly. 

She always had more trouble the whole soulmate deal than others, but who could blame her. Here she was, a college student, and with no speck of color in sight. She always thought that traffic lights were sort of useless though, as they were especially hard to differentiate.

The light turned a darker grey color and she stepped on the gas, relived to know that the stoplight was indeed motioning for her to go. Lexa parallel parked in front of said café and walked in, hanging her black blazer on the coat hanger as she heard the small bell above her chime. She waited patiently in line, sticking her hands in the soft gray-black pockets of her jeans and rolling the fabric between her thumb and index finger. 

"How may I help you?" Lexa squinted at the small white letters on the menu before looking back at the woman in front of her. Her name tag read Raven Reyes in a quick scrawl; it was written in sharpie. 

"I would like a tall skim latte, light on the whip please." Lexa stated, her voice soft and her breath stale from her morning run. 

"Anything else?" 

"No, that'll be all for me today." Lexa stated, already searching her pockets for the needed change. 

"A name for your order, ma'am?" The barista, Raven, picked up a clear cup and a sharpie, looking expectantly at Lexa. 

"Lexa." 

"That'll be two-ninety five." Raven stated, and Lexa went back to searching her pockets when she finally came across two crisp grey dollar-bills and change, sticking it in the girl's waiting hand. Lexa went to go sit at one of the Albany tables they had in the dingy café, and drummed her long fingers against the table's surface. She sat there for about ten minutes, checking her silver watch every so often. Lexa took out her phone, quickly tapping out a message to her sister when she heard someone stumbling over to the table. She didn't look up from her phone, her gaze remaining on the small grey bubbles and black letters, trying to finish her message when Lexa heard her voice. 

"So sorry, ma'am we're a little short on employees today, and another just called in sick so it's just me and Raven today." The woman apologized, and Lexa couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. 

"It's quite alright, you're just in time." Lexa replied, turning off her phone with a click so she could take her latte from the waiting barista. When she looked up at the woman, all she could see was blue, blue, _blue_. Her latte slipped out of her fingers, dropping onto the floor with a splash, forgotten for a moment. 

"You," Lexa stumbled, trying to clear her head as colors burst from every angle, but all she could see was blue. Lexa's mind immediately went to the quote she saw on some kind of social media the other day: _'And then my soul saw you and it kind of went 'Oh there you are. I've been looking for you.'_

"Me." The girl said with a smile that could be blinding. Lexa opened and closed her mouth, trying to formulate words as she stood in front of the angel, the woman's blonde hair strikingly similar to a halo, and the brightest blue. Blue eyes that Lexa thinks, no knows, she could get lost in. She could barely hear the girl's soft laughter, and Lexa knew she was grinning from ear to ear and she didn't think she ever wanted to stop. 

"Hey there, pretty girl." And the girl laughed.

That was how Lexa met her soulmate. 

\---------------------------------

It's been over a year since the day Lexa walked into the small café. 

"Clarke!" Lexa shrieked and laughed as Clarke splattered paint all over her with a smirk, her tongue poking ever so slightly out of her soft pink lips. Lexa chuckled again, pulling Clarke closer to her as the daylight streamed in through the window, engulfing the room in a soft yellow light. Clarke looked up at her with the sort of gentleness that Lexa loved her for. Her smile faded to something more tender, and her eyes turned sympathetic as Clarke crawled into her lap, intertwining their fingers and placing a feather light kiss on Lexa's hand. 

"Beautiful." Clarke whispered, looking up at Lexa with a sparkle in her eye. Lexa hummed, nuzzling into Clarke's neck and tickling her sides, making Clarke giggle as she turned to place a kiss on Lexa's awaiting lips. "You're so beautiful, pretty girl." Clarke repeated, this time with more fervor. She placed another kiss on Lexa's lips. "And you're mine." Clarke smiled into Lexa's collarbone, and Lexa laughed at Clarke's possessiveness, replying all the same. 

"Always, Clarke." Clarke looked up from Lexa's chest with the most determined expression that Lexa has ever seen. 

"I love you." Clarke said, and Lexa's mouth formed a soft o, and Clarke could see the tears forming in her eyes. 

"I love you too." Lexa replied, and it was the most certain she has ever been about anything. 

\---------------------------------

"Well how was I supposed to know you wanted to design the cake?" Lexa asked, massaging the bridge of her nose in frustration. 

"You were just supposed to know, Lexa! You're my soulmate!" Clarke shouted, her arms raising before falling back to her side. 

"And you think that means I can read your mind?" Lexa asked, glaring at Clarke. 

"Maybe! How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Clarke ground her teeth, Lexa recognizing it as the habit that Clarke often did when she was frustrated or angry. 

"Would you stop doing that?" Lexa motioned to Clarke grinding her teeth, "I need to call the wedding planner and figure what to do about the cake," Lexa let out a frustrated sigh. Clarke growled, her eyes shooting daggers as she crossed her arms in annoyance. 

"Maybe you wouldn't have to if you just hadn't bought it in the first place!" Clarke shouted, getting angrier by the minute, grinding her teeth loudly, and Lexa was starting to think it was on purpose. 

"Didn't I just ask you to stop doing that? You know you can be really damn annoying sometimes." Lexa stated, and Clarke shot up like a rubber band, getting off of the couch to face Lexa. 

"Oh _I'm_ the annoying one?" Clarke asked with a mocking laugh. 

"Yes! You know how annoying it is when I come home from a long day at the office and you're just sprawled across the floor, paint everywhere and then you don't even hear me when I call your name? And not to mention I'm the one cleaning up the paint, not you!" Lexa shouted, running a hand through her hair. She saw Clarke's gaze falter for a moment before she looked back at Lexa with a fire in her eyes. 

"Do you know how annoying it is to never have you home at all? It's always ' _Nia wants this and Nia wants that_ ' and have you thought once about what I might want?" Clarke asks with a huff, and Lexa balls her hands into a fist at her sides, her nails digging into her palms. 

"Maybe I just want what's best for us, because we'd be living in a cardboard box without 'Nia this and Nia that' and I honestly would expect for you to be more grateful. Your art isn't paying for us, I am!" And that's exactly when Lexa knew she went too far. Because Clarke strode towards her, and Lexa felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. Clarke had slapped her. 

"Get your shit together, Woods, or we may not have a cake to worry about." And with that, she took her purse, and walked out of the apartment. Lexa felt a pang in her chest, and she had never felt more terrified the first moment that the world had flickered back to black and white before returning to color. It was their worst fight, and Lexa knew that she would be taking some time off from her job. Nia had been taking her away from Clarke far too much but nothing, _nothing_ , would excuse what she said to Clarke. 

Lexa thought that the couch was quite uncomfortable, but she would lay there her entire life of it meant the world would never flicker to black and white again. 

Clarke showed up the next morning, and Lexa was the first to apologize. She explained that she was taking time off from her job now on, to try and support Clarke more. Clarke looked at her for a moment before hugging her and crying into her shoulder pleading with her to never act like that again, because that was not the girl she fell in love with. Lexa promised, and she promised even more when they kissed and made love in the bed that night. In the morning they both agreed to communicate more, especially with their wedding coming up. 

\---------------------------------

"Do you Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, take Lexa Rose Woods to be your partner in love and life; will you honor and cherish her as long as you both shall live?" Clarke smiled, and looked over to Lexa, her eyes bright. 

"I do." 

"And do you Lexa Rose Woods, take Clarke Elizabeth Griffin to be _your_ partner in love and life; will you honor and cherish her as long as you both shall live?" Lexa looked over to Clarke, her smile was so wide she was sure that it was covering her entire face. Lexa turned back to the priest, her eyes never leaving Clarke's. 

"I do." 

"If you have any personal vows you would like to recite, please go forth and do so." The priest looked up at them with a kind smile.

Clarke looked over at Lexa nervously, clearing her throat before she begun her own vows, the ones they had prepared themselves.  
"I promise to leave paint in every possible crevice you could imagine.  
I promise to mysteriously take three hours to make a simple omelet.  
I promise to create a life for us of unexpected and strange adventures.  
I promise that I will love you.

"I pledge to listen to your advice, and occasionally take it  
I pledge to never take score even if I'm winning," Clarke smiled cheekily at Lexa, who gave her a small smile back. "I pledge to always admire your huge, strong, kind and determined heart.  
I pledge that I will love you.

"I vow to listen, for as long as it takes for you to feel heard  
I vow to watch in awe as you kick ass and take names, because we all know you do," Lexa chuckled at Clarke's words, " I vow to be your unrelenting cheer squad on the days it feels too much.  
I vow that I will love you.

"I believe that 'me time' is an actual concept, that can be proven by science.  
I believe that neatly stacked books make you happy.  
I believe there is no time or place I'm more happy than when you're close, and because of this and so, so much more, I know that I will always love you." Clarke says, and Lexa blushes, having to take a second to reel in the tears that were forming in her eyes. Clarke shoots an encouraging grin her way, and Lexa can hear Clarke's mother crying in the background but her eyes are far too focused on the angel that gave her world color. Literally. 

"I knew you were the one for me the day I met you, and each day since has only made me more sure. I have loved you all the days I’ve known you, and I always will.

"I have learned so much from you (like, don’t ever put back the pizza bites, Lexa). I love that you challenge me to think more, explain more, and understand more. I enjoy sharing with you all I know and learning from your knowledge and experience. Being with you, talking to you, growing with you has made me into the person I am. I am so grateful to have you in my life, by my side, as my partner, and so proud today to take you as my wife.

"I vow to be your strongest supporter, your biggest fan. I vow to pick you up when life knocks you down and be by your side always. I promise to encourage you to pursue your dreams and reach your goals. I vow to comfort you, protect you, encourage you, and challenge you. I vow to be faithful to you, to be honest with you, and to be patient with you. I vow to learn from my mistakes, to grow from our struggles. I vow to keep you near me in spirit when we must be apart. I promise to always remember the little things, like kissing you goodnight and kissing you first thing in the morning. And most of all, I vow to love you openly, fiercely, and forever." And she could see Clarke's eyes were glistening with tears as was her own. "You may now kiss the bride," the priest proclaimed, and they both happily joined their lips together, both of smiling happily into the kiss. Clarke hugged her tightly afterwards, and Lexa knew in that moment that she wouldn't change one second of her life. 

\---------------------------------

Lexa was laying on the couch when it happened. She was waiting for Clarke to come home, all of her and Clarke's friends around her to celebrate Clarke finally getting the art gallery. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Lincoln, and Anya were all there. There was balloons everywhere, confetti, and champagne waiting for them. Anya was sitting especially close to Raven, and Lexa knew that they had figured out they were soulmates when Lexa invited her over for the first time. 

It was raining hard that day, and they all heard it pounding against the roof. It was late and as Lexa was laughing at some stupid joke Anya had just made, the world flickered to black and white. It flickered to black and white again and she was suffocating. She shouted at everyone to stop, that something was wrong. The world flickered to black and white for the third time and Lexa was sobbing, she didn't know how to make it stop. 

She looked up at her friends who were all crowded around her, waiting for an explanation. Raven's phone rings, and she walks away from the group, her brow furrowed. Anya kneeled down to Lexa, who was shaking and so, so afraid. 

"What's wrong, little Lex?" Anya put her hand on her sister's shoulder, and Lexa looked up at her with what Anya later described as the most excruciatingly pained expression she has ever seen. 

"It's the colors, Anya, it's the colors!" Lexa cried, trying to get her to understand. Anya let her cry into her shoulder, even if she still had no idea what Lexa was talking about. Raven returned, a look in her eyes that could only be seen as pure shock. 

"It's Clarke," she said, setting her jaw. "She's been in an accident. She's comatose." Raven finished, and the whole friend group froze. Lexa sobbed harder into Anya's shoulder, pulling her and screaming that she needed to go see her. 

"She's alone! She's alone and everything is dull and flickering! And I can't, and I cant," Lexa stopped, gasping for air and she choked on her tears, the world flickering again. She was afraid, absolutely terrified, that each time the world flickered it would be permanent. 

\---------------------------------

Lexa looked fretfully at the flowers on the passenger seat. Looking back up at the traffic light and cursing as it flickered to black and white. The light turned green and she put her foot on the gas pedal, headed for the Ark Hospital. She stopped at the large white and silver doors, taking a deep breath before walking through and sitting in the waiting room. Ever since Clarke had gone comatose, the world's colors have been duller. Lexa noticed, but as long as the colors were still there, Lexa would be okay. As long as Clarke was breathing, Lexa would be okay. Even if Clarke couldn't kiss her back, or laugh, or walk across their favorite path with their hands swinging back and forth while they go to sit on their swing. 

No, even if it has been seven months and Clarke is still in a coma. Even if the doctors keep telling her that a coma only normally lasts two to four weeks, and that she shouldn't get her hopes up. Lexa sighed, her knee bouncing up and down as she chewed her lip. She saw the familiar doctor walk towards her, pity in his eyes. She hated that he had pity in his eyes. She hated that it was all she could see when she visited her friends. They don't know that Clarke is a fighter, even is she's taking a really long time and all Lexa wants is to see her blue eyes again. 

"You know that I told you that you can see her whenever you like," Marcus said in a soft tone. Lexa swallowed. 

"I know." She replied, standing up with her bouquet and starting to walk towards room 307, because she already knows the way. She walks into the room, and she sees Abby talking to another nurse. Abby is the only person who doesn't look at Lexa with pity, and Lexa knows it's because she understands. Abby walks towards Lexa and gives her a tight hug before leaving the room to continue her conversation with the other nurse outside. Lexa clears her throat. 

"Hey, Clarke." Lexa starts half expecting Clarke to sit up and reply with a: 'Hey pretty girl.' But Clarke didn't, so she continued.  
"I brought you flowers." Lexa said, placing them next to all the other ones she had brought over the past seven months.  
"Nia is starting to get insistent with the business offer from Azgeda. I think if you were here you would tell me that she could shove the business offer up her ass, and I'd agree. What do you think Clarke?" She was answered with the sound of the small beeps in time with Clarke's heartbeat. It was comforting. 

"Anya and Raven finally decided to get hitched. They wanted you to have the invitation." Lexa placed the small white card on Clarke's lap, and Clarke's chest moved up and down with every breath. "I want you to come as my date." Lexa swallowed, and listened again to the beeps coming from the electrocardiogram. And Lexa couldn't hold it in anymore, she starting sobbing. 

"I miss you Clarke, when are you coming back?" Lexa pleased with Clarke, her tears staining the white bed sheet that was laid over Clarke.

"I know your mom is starting to talk about taking you off of life support and I can't," Lexa broke out into another sob, taking Clarke's hand for support. 

"Just give me a sign, anything baby. Anything, and I'll know you're still fighting. Anything, and I'll keep holding off Abby. Just give me something, please," Lexa begged, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Lexa waited for ten minutes. 

And she felt the ever so slight squeeze of her hand, and she laughed, and then cried, and then kissed Clarke on the cheek, sobbing with joy. The world turned brighter in that one moment, and Lexa preferred that so much more than dull colors around her and the flickers of black and white. 

"I felt that, I felt it. I'll tell everyone how strong you're being, I know you can fight it. If you're still fighting than I'll still be fighting to keep you on life support and I promise that the day you wake up I will be right by your side." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand back, going to tell Abby what she felt, let it be damned if she didn't know how strong her daughter was. 

\---------------------------------

It has been eight months now. Eight months since the accident. The world started flickering less, but Lexa is still terrified every time it happens. She waits in her car at the traffic light, a new bouquet in the passenger seat. She loathes the traffic light. She hates seeing it every day, and she especially hates when the traffic light changes from green to gray. She wants to stop in front of the hospital doors again, but she pushes forward anyway. She knows the way to Clarke's room, and she doesn't bother waiting in the waiting room anymore. Lexa walks through the doors and places the bouquet in the vase by Clarke's bedside. Lexa looks at Clarke's face with a smile, and starts. 

"Hey, Clarke." She waits for the incessant beeping in reply. She hears something else instead. 

"Hey, pretty girl." Her voice is so raspy, but Lexa's hands automatically go to cover her mouth, and the tears are streaming down her face and she's laughing and crying and everything else at once. And Clarke opens her eyes, and she's engulfed in a world of blue, and she doesn't ever want to see those eyes close again, and her heart is palpitating in her chest because Clarke is awake, and she's talking and she's smiling at Lexa and Lexa is the happiest she's ever been because the world is so bright and Clarke is here to see it. 

She kisses Clarke and kisses her and kisses her. Only then does she remember to call for the nurse, who then calls Clarke's mother, who calls everyone else.  
"So I guess I was in time for the wedding, huh?" And Lexa chuckles again taking Clarke into her arms and pressing her forehead against Clarke's. 

"Just in time, love." And Clarke laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys liked it, because I don't write often and I liked the idea of this particular one-shot. I have a few more stored away and if you would like me to post them just let me know, either on here or on [tumblr](http://evanescent-hope.tumblr.com/). Be sure to comment your opinion, as I am always open to constructive criticism, or anything really.


End file.
